Amor X Mentira X Traição
by Mary Zaoldyeck
Summary: Entre as mentiras irá existir o amor, onde nessa história também terá a traição...
1. Chapter 1

**História: Amor X Mentiras X Traição**

Cápitulo 1: O dia da escola.

Acordando para a aula...

Killua** - **Karuto!Karuto! Acorde, hora de irmos para escola.

Karuto - Killua!!!Eu não quero ir para escola hoje.

Killua - Mas temos que ir. Hoje é o dia da prova.

Karuto – Prova?!O.O

Killua – Sim. É a prova de matemática da Sra. Yamamoto.

Karuto – Ah Killua!! Você vai ter que me ajudar então!

Killua – Oras! Mais por quê??

Karuto – Eu esqueci de estudar! Você vai ter que falar pra Sra. Yamamoto que eu estou doente. Por Favor.

Killua – Está bem, mais se ela não acreditar o que eu faço?

Karuto – Ah, sei lá. Se vira, você é esperto!

Killua – Ok então. Só porque você é meu irmão, irmã. Ah, deixa.

Karuto – Obrigada!

Na escola...

Killua – Olá Gon.

Gon – Olá Killua. Por que Karuto não veio a escola hoje??

Killua – Ahn... É... Ela está doente.

Gon – Então é bom você dar uma boa justificativa para essa doença, porque hoje é a prova da Sra. Yamamoto.

Killua – Eu sei.

Gon – Ela é muito brava Killua. Tome muito cuidado!

Killua – Pode deixar Gon.

Gon -

Soa o sinal da escola. Cada um vai para suas salas.

Yamamoto - Olá classe.

Alunos – Olá Sra. Yamamoto!!

Yamamoto – Preparados para a prova?? Bom, preparados ou não, darei.

A professora ia entregando as provas, quando nota a falta de Karuto.

Yamamoto – Onde está a Srta. Karuto??

Killua – Ela está doente professora, não pode vir.

Yamamoto – Então... Só repetirei a prova para ela... Se ela me trouxer a justificativa de que realmente estava doente.

Killua – Sim Sra. Yamamoto.

Gon – Killua?!Tem certeza do que está fazendo?

Killua – Tenho sim Gon.

Assim que Gon e Killua acabaram de fazer a prova de Sra. Yamamoto, assistem a mais duas aulas e saem para o intervalo (recreio).

Gon – Olha Killua!É o Kuri-chan.

Killua – Onde Gon??

Gon – Sentado debaixo da árvore seu mané!¬¬'

Killua – Ah, é mesmo!hehehe

Gon - ¬¬ "Como pode ser tão desligado assim?!". Olá Kuri-chan!

Kurapika – Olá Gon, Killua.

Killua – Olá.

Kurapika – Que fazem por aqui?

Gon – Estávamos dando uma volta e o vi sentado debaixo da árvore e resolvi vir aqui para conversarmos!

Kurapika – Ah, sim.

Ta aí o primeiro capítulo.

Foi curto, mais próximos virão!

Espero que gostem!!

Bjus

By: Mary Zaoldyeck


	2. Chapter 2

**História: Amor X Mentiras X Traição**

Capítulo 2: Passeio no parque.

Logo depois da aula Kurapika, Killua e Gon combinaram de passear em um parque.

Kurapika – Então fica assim: As 7 h eu passo na casa do Killua para Leorio e eu pegarmos vocês.

Gon – Está bem Kurapika!

Assim que terminaram a conversa cada um foi para suas casas para almoçarem e conversarem com suas mães.

Gon – Tia Mito?! Posso ir ao parque com Killua, Kurapika, Karuto e Leorio?

Mito – Claro que sim querido!

Gon com uma expressão de extrema felicidade agradece a tia.

Gon – Obrigado tia Mito!

Killua chega em casa e encontra logo Karuto na porta o esperando com uma expressão preocupada.

Karuto – Killua?! Conseguiu enganar a Sra. Yamamoto?

Killua – Mais ou menos.Ela disse que só irá repetir a prova se você der uma justificativa de que realmente estava doente.

Karuto – Ai meu Deus!E agora o que eu vou fazer?!

Killua – Relaxar!!! Você não quer ir a parque comigo, Kurapika, Gon e Leorio?

Karuto – Ahhh!Claro que eu quero!

Killua – Então esteja pronta antes das 7h pois Kurapika e Leorio virão nos buscar.

Karuto – Mais e o Gon?

Killua – Ela vai vir aqui em casa!

Karuto por um instante fica totalmente despreocupada, mais não sabia por que estara preocupada com Gon. Só sabia que quando o via lhe dava gelo na barriga.

As 6:30 chega Gon na casa de Killua.

Eles passam a meia hora restante jogando vídeo-game e Karuto passa se arrumando.

Killua – Nossa Karuto, que tanto se arruma?

Karuto - ¬¬' Não vou nem responder Killua!

7h e escutam uma voz chamando Killua.

- Killua!Killua!

Killua – Vamos!É o Leorio nos chamando.

Todos vão em direção a Leorio.Falam um oi e entram no carro azul-marinho.Quando chegam ao parque, descem do carro Karuto e depois Gon.

Gon fitou a "garota". Ela estava com seu quimono vermelho e cabelos presos com uma fita também vermelha. Gon sabia que Karuto não era uma garota e sim um garoto.Mais não podia evitar olhar para a beleza.Karuto parecia uma garota.E ainda uma garota muito bonita.Cabelos pretos,olhos azuis.

Leorio - Vamos garotos!Divirtam-se. Kuri-chan?!Por que está com essa cara?

Kurapika – Preocupação Leorio. Preocupação.

Leorio – Mas... Está preocupado com o que?

Kurapika apenas solta um nome.

Kurapika – Genei Ryodan. Hoje de manhã, antes de ir a aula, o telefone tocou. Apenas escutei um nome: Genei Ryodan.

Leorio – Mais a aranha já não está destruída?

Kurapika – Pelo telefonema, só resta dúvidas.

Leorio – E como faremos para descobrir??

Kurapika – Ainda não sei. Vai ser difícil achar a aranha. Mais sei que a gente irá conseguir encontra-la.

Está aí mais um capítulo espero que gostem.

Bjus


End file.
